When the optical disc apparatus is exposed to the shock due to the drop or the like, a dropout or a deformation of an optical part within an optical pickup is generated, and there is a case that an optical disc reproducing and recording function is lost. Accordingly, it is essential to absorb the shock.
In the prior art, the structure is made such that a chassis holds a motor for rotating an optical disc, and a feeding mechanism for moving an optical pickup along a radial direction of the optical disc, and a shock absorbing member and a leaf spring are provided in terminal ends of a main shaft and an accessory shaft within the feeling mechanism, thereby absorbing the shock of the optical pickup (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-319436, which is hereinafter referred as patent document 1).
Further, in the other prior art, there is disclosed an optical disc apparatus structured such that a chassis mounted to a base chassis via a first elastic body holds a motor for rotating an optical disc, and a mechanism for relatively moving the optical disc and an optical pickup along a radial direction of the optical disc, a weight is attached to the chassis via a second elastic body, thereby employing a mechanism normally called as a dynamic damper mechanism, which removes an oscillation on the basis of an oscillation of the weight in an opposite phase to the oscillation at a time when the optical disc rotates and the oscillation is generated (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-148151, which is hereinafter referred as patent document 2).
However, since the patent document 1 is provided with the shock absorbing member and the leaf spring for exclusive use in order to absorb the shock of the optical pickup, the number of the parts is increased, a lot of labor hour and time are required for mounting, so that there is a problem that a cost increase is generated. Further, the patent document 2 mentioned above does not take into consideration the structure for absorbing the shock of the optical pickup.